nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins
Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins is a platforming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Game Boy. Like its predecessor Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2 was created by director Hiroji Kiyotake rather than series creator Shigeru Miyamoto. Super Mario Land 2 introduced the character Wario, who would later become both a major character in the Mario series as well as a protagonist of his own series. At 4 megabits, it was one of the largest games on the Game Boy at the time of its release and 8 times larger than its predecessor's capacity. Story Super Mario Land 2 takes place immediately after the original Super Mario Land. It was revealed Wario hired Tatanga to invade Sarasaland and kidnap Princess Daisy in order to distract Mario. While Mario was away in Sarasaland, Wario put an evil spell over Mario's world: Mario Land, renaming the area Wario Land. The inhabitants are now brainwashed into thinking that Wario is their master, and Mario is their enemy. Wario's motive behind this sudden attack was to take control over Mario's castle to have a palace of his own. As the instruction manual states, he is an overgrown manchild who has been jealous of Mario since they were children. To stop Wario, Mario must find the 6 Golden Coins throughout Mario Land to reclaim his castle. Gameplay The objective of Super Mario Land 2 is to reach the end of a level, defeating or avoiding enemies while doing so. The enemies include several returning enemies from the Mario series, such as the Goomba and the Koopa, and introduces several new enemies. Enemies can usually be defeated by jumping on their head, but also may need to be defeated in different ways, such as a superball. Other famous mechanics include Warp Pipes, which allow the player to enter hidden areas or find shortcuts, coins, and ? Blocks, which hide coins and items. Unlike in previous Mario games, coins are not used to get lives; instead, they are used to play games in a special area that awards lives and other power-ups. To gain lives, instead, the player must find hearts. After killing 100 enemies, a star comes flying down which provides a short period of invunerability. The star can also be found at other places in the game. Whilst invincible, the 5th and each subsequent enemy killed will provide one life. While its predecessor was similar to the original Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Land 2 has more in common with Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World: The player is no longer restricted to moving right in a level, and any level (except for the introductory stage) can be replayed. At the end of a level, there is a door that must be touched to clear a level. In addition, there is also a bell above the door which, if touched, activates a mini-game where the player can try to get either a power-up or extra lives. There are 32 levels in total, based in several different themed worlds, known as zones in the game. Some of the levels can only be accessed by entering in secret exits found in regular levels. Once the player clears or loses a life in these secret levels, he or she is returned to the level where the secret exit was found. Each zone has its own boss, which must be defeated to get one of the 6 Coins. If the player loses all of Mario's lives, all of the 6 Coins are returned to the bosses and must be defeated again to retrieve the coins. Super Mario Land 2 features three returning power-ups—the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Starman. The Super Mushroom increases Mario's size, the Fire Flower gives him the ability to shoot fireballs, and the Starman makes Mario invincible to anything besides pits. Both the Super Mushroom and the Fire Flower also allow Mario to do a spin jump like in Super Mario World. The game introduces one new power-up: a Carrot which turns Mario into a rabbit and allows him to use the ears to descend at a slower rate and rapidly jump if the button is held down and also jump higher. This is the second official Mario game to have a save feature, after Super Mario World, though this is the first Mario game released to a portable console to have a save feature. Level Goal List There are a total of 32 stages, 6 of which (Tree Zone 2, Macro Zone 1, Turtle Zone 2, Pumpkin Zone 2, Pumpkin Zone 3, and Space Zone 1) have a secret exit, making a total of 38 goals. #Mushroom House #Tree Zone 1 #Tree Zone 2 #Tree Zone 2 Secret Exit #Tree Zone Secret #Tree Zone 3 #Tree Zone 4 #Tree Zone 5 #Macro Zone 1 #Macro Zone 1 Secret Exit #Macro Zone Secret #Macro Zone 2 #Macro Zone 3 #Macro Zone 4 #Turtle Zone 1 #Turtle Zone 2 #Turtle Zone 2 Secret Exit #Turtle Zone Secret #Turtle Zone 3 #Pumpkin Zone 1 #Pumpkin Zone 2 #Pumpkin Zone 2 Secret Exit #Pumpkin Zone Secret 1 #Pumpkin Zone 3 #Pumpkin Zone 3 Secret Exit #Pumpkin Zone Secret 2 #Pumpkin Zone 4 #Mario Zone 1 #Mario Zone 2 #Mario Zone 3 #Mario Zone 4 #Hippo (Space Zone Entrance) #Space Zone 1 #Space Zone 1 Secret Exit #Space Zone Secret #Space Zone 2 #Miscellaneous auto-scrolling stage with Goombas and Paragoombas #Wario's Castle Development The music was composed by Kazumi Totaka, and it is one of his earliest works. Totaka's Song is also hidden in the game and can be heard in the Game Over screen after waiting for exactly 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Trivia *The game won 4 awards in the 1992 Nintendo Power Awards: Best Graphics and Sound (Game Boy), Best Theme and Fun (Game Boy), Best Play Control (Game Boy), and Best Game Boy Game. *This is the second Mario game where Luigi himself is absent after Super Mario Land. *This is the last Mario game until New Super Mario Bros. to feature Fire Mario. *In one of the levels in Mario Zone, it shows a N&B Block reference. Category:Game Boy games Category:1992 video games Category:1993 video games Category:2011 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo (Japan) Category:Games published by Nintendo (North America) Category:Games published by Nintendo (Other regions) Category:Mario games Category:Class B articles Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo R&D1 games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games